Celestial Achilles T:D
Celestial Achilles T:D is a beyblade made from parts and remains of Legendary Achilles' shield. It was discovered while in greece in some ruins just lying there covered in dust. This beyblade might be owned by Joan Martinez. Achilles is a Greek God dipped in the River Styx to make him invincible in combat, but has one flaw his heel. This beyblade shows strength very powerful but has vital flaws to its defense making it this beyblades Achilles Heel. Facebolt: Achilles : The facebolt is a caption of Achilles' Battle Helmet printed on a clear facebolt. This facebolt shows the helmet achilles used when he went into battle against any opponent. Energy Ring: Achilles : The energy ring of Achilles is a circular that has four bronze shields on all sides of the energy ring. The energy ring is designed to withstand attacks from above and defend against opposing beyblades. The energy ring is colored red to show the greeks colors of mostly red and bronze. This Energy Ring provides a vital role in mode changes for the Fusion Wheel. 4D Fusion Wheel: Celestial : The celestial fusion wheel is a counter clockwise spinning wheel that is made of complete rubber on the top but u can turn it upside down which is made of complete metal. The core of this beyblade allows this beyblade to automaticaly cange modes during battle. The rubber is colored Black, the Metal is covered peach, whilethe core is colored a bright bronze color. Rubber Part : The rubber is a black colored rubber that has shields on it has a pattern of Shields and Helmts of Achilles. The rubber absorbs attacks by when making contact with rubber the beyblades attack is decreased in stregnth and the rubber contact makes the beyblades pack a fierce punch when atacking the rubber the opposing beyblade loses stamina and balance while trying to attack a thick layer of rubber ith high recoil. Together they can make an ultimate defense mode like a fortress. That can pop out a little fortress on the wheel to make a defense. Metal Part : The metal is a peach color with a pattern of spears and swords with spears facing downward to damage the beyblade from below and the swords face upward to defend from aerial attacks. Together these two create an attack force like a giant army and the ultimate attack mode. The wheel can pop out little spikes to pop out and cause devastation on the opposing beyblades from an aerial attack. Core : Is a simple circular bronze color part of the fusion wheel that leads into the performance tip. 4D Performance Tip: Total Destruction : This tip is made from marble from ancient greece and has 3 different tips in it to make a giant impact on the opposing beyblade to create a variety of effects on opposing beyblades. The first tip is a marble sharp tip to allow quick speed to get away and attack beyblades. The second is a wide shield made of marble to allow good maneuvering and great defense against attacks from the sides. The final is ultimate Total Destruction Made of a rectangular tip used to create a bouncing havic and crush opposing beyblades Modes Fortress Mode This mode allows Achilles to have defense very powerfull but weak to most aerial beyblades and can not be moved by any weak or normal attacks. This Mode is used to show how a fortress canonly be brought Down by True Strength. Absorb Mode Allows this beyblade to absorb the attacks of others in order to regain balance and stamina it also takes in the attacks and makes the attack weaker but still gets attacked . To bring more force on an attack after almost being taken out of battle, this beyblade absors attack by using the rubber to take in attacks from a bey by weakening them and using the attack contact with rubber to spped up rotation. Battle Mode Uses the swords and spears as a repeating attack force that scratches the beyblade weakening its defenses. This attack mode is a retalliation after absorbing attacks and staying on the defensive. Trap Mode This mode utilizes the spikes on the wheel and goes high into the sky to confuse the opposing enemy and then comes crashing down and causes gashes to damage its offenses and defences. Abilites Achilles Blade Assault: Achilles uses the blades and spears on the metal wheel and starts barraging the opponent from 360 degrees in alll Directions. Ancient Greek Trap Wall: Achilles goes in the center of the arena. Then uses the Fortress Part of the Wheel and The Trap portion of the wheel. Then Achilles makes like its weak and has no power and then when the attack comes Achilles uses the Spikes and Attacks the opponent. Trojan War Victory Slam: Achilles circles the arena at Very high speeds. Then Leaps into the air and Slams down on the opponents facebolt multiple times damaging it severly. Special Move Indistructable Celestial Army Retalliation: This bey Goes high above the arena into the heavens and comes down with a blinding light and also with a ton of celestial bodies come crashing down while the enemy gets surrounded in a fortress at the beginning of the Move. Category:Unregistered Bey